Extraterrestrial
by DreamFallTriangulum
Summary: Il rumore di passi insicuri risuonava lungo il corridoio oscuro che portava alla sala del trono. I passi appartenevano a una giovane fanciulla, appena tredicenne, anche se la luce che le risplendeva negli occhi azzurri, le dava un tono molto più maturo e saggio. Non ci mise poco a raggiungere il grande portone che la separava dal suo nemico più potente. Attenzione: Hades! ShunxOC


**Rieccomi sul fandom Saint Seiya :)**

Dopo anni (erano **5 anni** che non sbirciavo nel fandom!) che non scrivo più Saint Seiya, naturalmente non ho mai pubblicato nulla di ciò che ho scritto perché al tempo ero molto, ehm.. acerba per scrivere come si deve, rieccomi! Con questa One-Shot, introduco il mio personaggio originale, Kara Lakis, Silver Saint di Triangulum. Spero di non farla diventare una Mary-sue e di rimanere IC con tutti i personaggi del fandom. La trama principale del mio AU e la descrizione generale del personaggio le trovate nella descrizione del mio profilo :) Scriverò una long fiction su Kara?! Non è da escludere ma al momento non ho l'ispirazione adatta per elaborarla e dipenderà dai miei scleri di fangirl assatanata XD Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer (che non metto mai):** tutti i personaggi descritti nella ficcy sono di proprietà del sommo Kuru-Sensei tranne Kara.. Lei e le sue disavventure sono farina del mio sacco XD

**_Extraterrestrial_**

_You're so hypnotizing..  
Could you be the Devil?  
Could you be an Angel?_

Il rumore di passi insicuri risuonava lungo il corridoio oscuro che portava alla sala del trono. I passi appartenevano a una giovane fanciulla, appena tredicenne, anche se la luce che le risplendeva negli occhi azzurri, le dava un tono molto più maturo e saggio. Non ci mise poco a raggiungere il grande portone che la separava dal suo nemico più potente. Aveva timore ad entrare, a vedere chi c'era oltre quella porta. Per molti mesi l'aveva sognata ed ora, era proprio li davanti ai suoi occhi. Si portò una mano all'altezza del cuore e ne ascoltò il battito impazzito. Cosa l'aspettava oltre quella porta? Scacciò quel pensiero, stringendo di più entrambe le mani al petto, come a voler calmare il suo cuore palpitante. "Non è questo il momento di esitare, Kara.." disse a sé stessa. E, detto ciò, oltrepassò il portale. La luce soffusa, anche se poca, ferì gli occhi della giovane e li socchiuse. Pochi secondi dopo li riaprì e si ritrovò davanti due occhi vitrei, privi di qualsiasi emozione. L'azzurro sbiadito dello spettro che stava a qualche metro di fronte a lei, le fece abbassare lo sguardo.

"Perché abbassi lo sguardo, mia dolce?" parlò la figura con una voce familiare, dolce ma allo stesso tempo, fredda ed autoritaria. Ipnotizzata, Triangulum riportò lo sguardo su quello del suo interlocutore. E ciò che vide la sconvolse. I capelli, una volta castani, ora erano diventati di un rosso acceso, incorniciando il viso pallido e dalla pelle d'avorio. Riconosceva i lineamenti angelici e delicati del giovane che le stava davanti, perché ora sembravano caratteristiche di un essere che porta solo morte, dolore e disperazione?

_Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating.._

_They say be afraid, you're not like the others, Futuristic Lover.._

"Shun.." sospirò la ragazza, piena di ansia e di paura. Il ragazzo sorrise ironicamente all'affermazione della giovane santa e le accarezzo la guancia con la sua mano fredda. A quel contatto, Kara sentì il suo cosmo vibrare violentemente, e, come richiamato da qualche arcana e misteriosa forza, si risvegliò spontaneamente. In contrasto, un cosmo immenso e gelido si levò, provenendo dal giovane pallido. Kara lo percepì: era infinito, profondo e odorava di morte, ma, di fronte a lei, sembrò addirittura gentile e amorevole. Non era un cosmo comune quello che percepiva, non ne aveva mai percepiti di simili..

"Ti riferisci al Santo di Andromeda, non è vero?" soffiò colui che era stato chiamato Shun. Poi, le si accostò all'orecchio e le sussurrò parole di scusa "Mi spiace, mia cara, ma la persona che tu cerchi ormai non è più tra noi.." A quelle parole, la tredicenne si sottrasse alla carezza di quest'ultimo e indietreggiò, fino a trovarsi con la schiena contro le porte massicce. Si sentiva come un topo in gabbia, ma, al contempo, si sentiva come se, in quegli occhi così profondi, fosse stata al sicuro. L'istinto le diceva di stare in guardia e di diffidare da quell'individuo ma, nel profondo del suo animo, sentiva che non aveva nulla da temere, che finalmente si sarebbe sentita completa.

"Allora è vero ciò che si vocifera.. Sei rinato nel corpo di un Saint di Athena, Hades.. Un colpo basso e sporco!" gli urlò contro Kara, decisa a dare più ascolto al suo istinto di Saint, non volendo credere a ciò che sentiva e a ciò a cui si trovava di fronte.

Hades sorrise tristemente verso Triangulum e si avvicinò nuovamente alla ragazza, socchiudendo gli occhi.

_Boy, you're an alien.. Your touch are foreign.. It's supernatural.._

_Your're from a whole other world, a different dimension_

Era inconcepibile! Shun era un suo compagno, il Bronze Saint di Andromeda! Come poteva essere Hades?! Non voleva accettare tutto ciò, non poteva! Anche se conosceva Shun solo da poche ore, egli si era dimostrato tanto gentile e disponibile nei suoi confronti. L'aveva persino chiamata 'amica'. E ora, di fronte a lei c'era lo stesso ragazzo, che la fissava con desiderio e un altro sentimento che non riusciva a descrivere. Sembrava amore, ma era anche ben lontano da esso.. Non appena il Signore degli Inferi chiuse gli occhi, Kara sembrò destarsi da torpore in cui era caduta. Lesta, afferrò uno dei suoi triangoli e, trasformatolo in un pugnale, lo puntò contro la gola del Dio. "Stai lontano da me, non ti avvicinare!" soffiò verso il nemico.

Udendo la minaccia, Hades si fermò e riaprì gli occhi. Levò la mano e la posò sulla lama dell'arma, spostandola poi verso il polso della guerriera. A quel contatto, Kara sentì il braccio molle e, guidata dalla mano del ragazzo, abbassò l'arto, come ipnotizzata. Era come se non era più in grado di controllare il suo corpo, era confusa e non ne capiva il motivo. Si trovava davanti il suo nemico e l'unica cosa a cui doveva pensare era ucciderlo, eppure c'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo di rassicurante e familiare. Aveva l'impressione di aver già incrociato quello sguardo, molto tempo fa, in un prato pieno di gigli, in un altra vita..

_You open my eyes and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me.. Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim.. Ready for abduction_

"Ti ho trovata, finalmente.. Mia dolce.." sussurrò Hades, portandole le mani sul volto. A quelle parole, Kara scoppiò in lacrime, le quali andarono a bagnare le dita sottili del Dio. Quest'ultime, precedettero la loro caduta sulle guance e le asciugarono dolcemente. Kara singhiozzò, chiamando disperatamente il nome dell'amico, confusa e lontana da quella scena che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi. A quel richiamo, il ragazzo avvicinò il viso a quello di Kara, mostrando un sorriso pieno di affetto e di sollievo. A quella vista, Triangulum rabbrividì: quel sorriso era così lontano e diverso dai soliti che comparivano sul volto di Andromeda. Non voleva che gli sorridesse, lo trovava sbagliato e alieno.

"Non avere paura, Saint di Triangulum.. Molto presto tutta questa tristezza e confusione finirà. Ti annullerai esattamente come è successo al tuo compagno." cantilenò lo spettro. Fredde labbra si posarono su quello rosee e calde della fanciulla, e quel freddo le contagiò. Kara si sentì travolta da una miriade di sensazioni, simili ma opposte allo stesso tempo. Voleva sottrarsi a quel bacio, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva più staccare le sue labbra dalle sue. Voleva mollare uno schiaffo a quel viso sconosciuto ma voleva anche accarezzarlo dolcemente, donandogli tutto l'amore possibile. Ma l'amore che provava non era suo, era di qualcun altro.. Ma di chi? Senti la sua mano destra che si muoveva da sola, circondando la spalla del ragazzo e, dolcemente, incominciò a passargli le dita fra i capelli, Sentiva che, piano piano, la sua coscienza veniva annullata nell'oscurità e una presenza molto più potente di lei stava venendo a galla, richiamata da quel bacio rubato. La mano sinistra lasciò cadere il pugnale per terra e andò ad abbracciare il fianco del ragazzo. Sentì la sua lingua che cominciò a ricambiare il bacio e poi, guidata da quella forza misteriosa, socchiuse gli occhi, per l'ultima volta. Triangulum fluttuava nel nulla, in un limbo di confusione e di disperazione. Piangeva l'anima di Kara, sconcertata e afflitta da quella rivelazione inaspettata, sbalorditiva e inconcepibile.. O, almeno, ciò lo era per Kara. La Cloth, non riconoscendo più la sua padrona, si staccò dalle membra della fanciulla, ricomponendosi nel solito totem. La canottiera blu petrolio e il pantaloncini neri che fasciavano la figura atletica di Kara, vennero sostituiti da un lungo abito a sirena, senza spalline, blu come una notte priva di luna. I lunghi capelli biondi si scurirono fino a diventare di un castano dai riflessi color mogano. Poi, silenziosamente, il contatto fra le due labbra si interruppe e il Signore degli Inferi sorrise soddisfatto "Ben svegliata, mia amata.." e un paio di occhi grigi si spalancarono sul volto, diventato ormai ceruleo, della ragazza "Mio Re. Finalmente vi ho ritrovato.."

Improvvisamente un cosmo divino esplose dalla parte più profonda dell'Ade. Saori lo poteva percepire chiaramente. Conosceva quel cosmo, e conosceva bene anche il cosmo che nel contempo si stava spegnendo. Alla sua destra, Shaka stava percependo la medesima cosa e, impallidendo si rivolse alla sua dea "Athena-sama.. Questo cosmo. È una cosa che non avevamo previsto.. Cosa significa?" Saori si girò, fino ad incontrare gli occhi celesti del Gold Saint, sconcertati e increduli. La fanciulla divina sospirò "È proprio ciò che sembra, Shaka.. Hades ha risvegliato la sua consorte, la fanciulla che rapì ai tempi del mito.. Kore si è ridestata.."


End file.
